


Your Boldness Stands Alone Among The Wreck

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Late at Night, Light Angst, phil takes tommy for a flight!!!, wrote this while listening to a sbi playlist by clover!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: Phil takes Tommy for a flighttitle from Mumford & Sons' Little Lion Man
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Your Boldness Stands Alone Among The Wreck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catgenderclover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgenderclover/gifts).



“Tommy, I want to show you something.” They’re sitting on the edge of a roof- well, Tommy is- Phil is looking at him, reaching a hand out to his son, worry in his gaze. His wings are folded behind him, but they flutter slightly- in worry? Tommy didn’t really know. His father is staring at him, something like pleading in his gaze. 

“...Okay…” Hesitantly, Tommy takes his father’s calloused, warm hand, who spreads his wide, 7”3’ feet wings, that look as if they’re studded with stars. 

-

“Look at the stars Tommy.” Phil murmurs softly. Tommy’s eyes are wide, and he reaches a hand out to touch the sky. He’s speechless, the stars reflecting in wide blue eyes, fascination in every movement. “They’re gorgeous, aren’t they?” 

“They’re like…” Tommy fumbles to find the right words, and sighs. “They’re so pretty, dad.” 

Phil let a small smile fall across his face, and he presses a kiss to Tommy’s hair gently. “I love you Tommy. I always will.” 

“...love you too dad.” 

-

Tommy stares up at the night sky as ‘Chirp’ plays in the jukebox. He had always liked space. Reaching a hand up, he stares at the cold light that reflected across the water and dappled along the ground. They reflect in his dull blue eyes, a sharp contrast to when he had first become fascinated with the stars. 

It was gorgeous. 

He wants to float up there, and stay in the stars and never come down. Maybe he would meet a friend. 

It would be peaceful, he thinks. 

He missed his family. 

...Tommy was so cold. 

**Author's Note:**

> go check out catgenderclover's stuff!!! bee's so cool, and i love en's stuff!!


End file.
